Harry Potter and the Bad Year
by RaiseYourVoice
Summary: Harry comes home from his 5th year. He is kidnapped a week later by Death Eaters. Sirius is alive. COMPLETE for now!
1. Back To Number 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I just write the story.

**Chapter One**

The sun was bright, and filtering through the curtain. Birds were churping. And, a boy with a messy mop of black hair was sound alseep on his bed tangled in the blankets. School had just ended a week ago.

A woman, Petunia Dursley, opened the door to the boy's room softly. She peered inside at the boy still asleep in the bed. She made her way over to the boy, and gently shook his shoulder.

"Harry. Harry, wake up. Its late in the morning. You ned to get up." She prodded her nephew, Harry Potter. Harry slowly opened his eyes. "Time to get up, Harry."

Harry nodded and began to sit up grabbing his glasses off his bedside table and placing them on his face to see clearly. "What time is it?" He asked rubbing the sleep from his eyes from under his glasses.

Ant Petunia looked at her watch. "9:45." Harry nodded and got out of the bed. She tuened and left him to his morning rituals.

Harry made his bed, dressed in a t- shirt, and jeans, brushed his teeth, fed Hedwig, and headed downstairs for some breakfast of his own. Once in the kitchen he saw Aunt Petunia cleaning some dishes. He figured his uncle must have already eaten nd gone to work. He got a plate from the cubboard, and began getting some of the left over breakfast, and sat at the table. His cousin, Dudley came down a few minutes after, and did the same as Harry. Dudley had lost quite a bit of weight this past year, but was by no means skinny. He was just bulky now. He sat down accross from Harry and began to eat.

Harry decided to break the silence. "So, Dudley, how was school this year?"

Dudley looked up and finished his bite of toast. "Good. Out standerd tests were hard this year though. But I'm glad is Summer!"

Harry smiled. "So am I. What do you plan on doing this Summer?"

"Umm... probably hang out with Peirce, and Evans. Biking, fishing, maybe camping, and going to the movies. You?"

Harry thought a moment. "Sleeping in and relaxing. After the MoM desaster this year, I just want to have a nice, relaxing summer." The phone then rang, and aunt Petunia left the room to answer it.

"Dudley! It's Evans."

"Okay, Mum. Thanks."

Aunt Petunia came in as Dudley went to talk to his friend. Dudley came back in a few minutes later."

"Mum, Evans said he was going to go down to the creek and fish. He asked if Harry and I can go. So, can we go?"

"You, may. But stay together!" Dudley nodded.

"Wanna come Harry?"

Harry nodded, and picked up his plate and scrapped left overs into the runnish bin, and plate in the sink. Dudley followed his actions and they both left to get the fishing equipment. Aunt Petunia met them at the door with a paper bag full of sandwitchs and chips and a water bottle for each of them She gave it to Harry to carry. "Be careful you two." They both nodded and left the house.

It took them about ten minutes to make it to the creek. Evans was already there. "What took you guys so long?" He asked exasperatedly.

"Sorry, we were in the middle of breakfast when you called." Dudley replied.

Evans nodded, and they went to their fishing. Dudley cought a small fish. Evans an Harry didn't manage to catch anything. They talked about school, (Harry skillfuly avoided anything involving the Wizarding World) mates, family, their plans for summer.

Late that evening, they headed home to Private Drive Number Four.

As they walked up to the drive way they noticed Uncle Vernon's car was in the drive way. They went inside the garage, and put the fishing gear away, and headed into the house.

"Dudley, Harry, is that you?" Aunt Petunia caalled from the kitchen. They made their way into the kitchen.

"Yes, Mom." Dudley replied.

Uncle Vernon was sitting at the table, and Aunt Petunia was carrying the plates of food to the table. Harry and Dudley both grabbed a couple of pltes off the counter top and placed them on the table and sat down to eat.

"How was your day fishing, boys?" Uncle Vernon asked.

"Good." Harry replied.

"I cought a small fish, but let it go again." Dudley told his father.

Harry continued. "Evans and I didn't catch anything. But I almost cought one."

"Well maybe next time will be better for the both of you." Uncle Vernon said smiling.

"How was work, Honey?" Pertunia asked.

Uncle Vernon smiled again. "Good. We made a big sale today. There was an owner of a construction company tht came in and ordered some tools for his workmen."

The rest of the conversations over supper consisted of summer plans, a vacation they hoped to take later in the summer, work, school, and what movie hey wanted to pick up from the movie store.

After supper, they put their dishes away, got into the car and headed to the movie store. They agreed on _Man of the House_ with Tommy Lee Jones.

(A/N: I love this movie, lol. Its SO funny.)

At home they watched the movie they had picked.

After the movie was over, Harry waited for Dudley to shower, because tonight was his night to shower first, and then showered when Dudley left the bathroom. An hour later, Harry dressed for bed, and went in his aunt and Uncles room to tell them good night. They were awake reading when he entered.

"Good night, Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon."

They both looked up as he spoke. "Good night, Harry."

Harry left the room and went to Dudley's room. When he peeked in the room, he saw Dudley sitting on the floor playing his Plystaion 2. He knocked on the door lightly and Dudley looked up.

"Hey, Dudley. Getting far on _Devil May Cry_?" Harry asked. as Dudley paused the game.

(A/N: My best friend LOVES Devil May Cry. She's pretty good at it too.)

"I'm at a boss level."

Harry nodded. "Well, good luck on the game! Good night!"

"Good night, Harry. Thanks!"

Harry left the room and gently shut the door behind him. And headed to his room. He pet Hedwig, and read for a while before shutting off the light, and falling into a peaceful sleep.

HARRY POTTER HARRY POTTER HARRY POTTER HARRY POTTER HARRY POTTER

(The next morning)

CRASH!

This was the sound that woke Harry. He could see someone above his bed, standing over him. The figure was blurry because he didn't have his glasses on. He froze, not knowing what to do. This person, standing over him, pulled out a long stick that looked like a wand in Harry's blurry vision. This person said "Stupfey" softley and that was all Harry knew.

End of chapter One


	2. Dead and Missing

Disclaimer in Chapter One.

Notes on this story: The Dursley's are nice. Sirius is alive.

Notes for Getting His Life Back (My other story): I am on a block on this story. If someone would like to continue it, I can send them my notes, and the story, and delete the story from my stories list. If someone does continue this story, you don't have to use my notes, you can use, and change the story as you please to fit your own verson, and story.

Another note on this story: I will be able to finish this story. I have most of the story guideline figured out. I'm not sure ho many chapters it will be. But I keep my chapter's short, and update frequently when I do this.

I hope you enjoy the story! Please review if you have the time.

**Chapter 2**

That afternoon the headine in the Daily Prohet made people feeze.

**Harry Potter Missing! Relatives Dead!**

_This morning it was discovered the house that Harry Potter, Boy-Who-Lived, lived with his relatives with the Dark Mark hovering above it. Aurors have searched the house and discovered the Boy-Who- Lived missing, and his relatives dead._

_It is believed He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named kidnapped Harry Potter, and murdered his family. It is not known weather it was just He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, or his followers. _

_It appears Vernon, Petunia, and Dudley Dursley were all murdered in their sleep by the killng curse._

_Harry Potter was no where to be found. It is not known weather young Mr. Potter is still alive. The Ministry of Magic is doing all it can to search for those responsible for the Dursley family's murder's and Harry Potters abduction._

_Albus Dumbledore had this to say, "We are doing all we can to find young Mr. Potter. Whom ever has him, do not harm him. Should you harm him, it will be wose for you when you are brought to justice. Release Mr. Potter unharmed. Allow him to be with his friends. You will be cought. I've no doubt on this. But it will be much easier on you if you do not harm young Harry. He has many whom care for him, and want him safely home with them."_

_If you have any information on the whereabouts of Harry Potter please contact the Ministry of Magic by either Fire call ect. 123._

The Weasley family was all in Hogwart's trying to find information on their friend Harry. But soon found out that no one knew any more then they did. They asked to help in the search, and Dumbledor agreed that only those out of school could participate. Ron and Ginny were not happy with this decision, but accepted it. Ron began owling back and forth with Hermione telling her all he knew and could find out. But he didn't have much information.

Ron asked his mum if Hermione could come over for the rest of the summer. Hermione had already gotten permision from her family. Molly and Arthur both said that this would be acceptable.

Hermione arrived a few days after the kidnapping. Arthur and Dumbledore got permission from te ministry to give her house Floo access for a few hours so shecould travel to Hogwarts, where the Weasleys were staying. Hermione came through the green flames with a book bag drapped over her shoulder, and a suit case at her side. Arthur came though a few minutes later with her school trunk and Crookshanks. He handed Crookshanks to Hermione.

"Ron, will you help Hermione move her stuff to the dorm?" Arthur asked.

Ron nodded and grammed the trunk his dad handed him, and took Hermione's suit case in his other hand as well.

They began walking to the Gryffindor dorms. "Any news on Harry?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"No." Ron said solomly. "They haven't been able to find out anything!"

"I hope Harry is found soon. I hope he's okay."

Ron nodded. "So do I 'Mione. So do I."

Ron handed her her belongings and helped her put her things away. The girls stairs were deactivated during the summer because there were usually no student's at the school.

"What can we do to help?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know. They won't let us search. We're still in school. The media keeps comming around. Asking the Headmaster if he knows anything."

Hermione nodded.

They spent a while going through old photographs of them and Harry together at school, and the Burrow, ad Grimauld Place, and talking about him.

"Did Sirius and Remus arrive yet?" Hermione asked.

Ron nodded. "Yes. Their both upset, and worried. Like we all are. Sirius doesn't want to stop searching, to eating, or sleep or anything. Even though he has to go out as Snuffles every time he searches. I don't think he'd take care of himself right now if my Mum didn't make him."

Hermione didn's say anthing to that. She could imaginehow worried they were.

Ron looked at his watch and realised it was just about supper time. "We'd better head to the Great Hall for supper. Otherwise Mum will come hunting for us."

Hermione nodded an they walked out the door to the Great Hall. Supper was a subdued event. Very little was said. They talked about the case. About how else they might be able to find Harry.

After supper, Ron, Hermion, and Ginny went to Gryffindor tower and talked for a while, then went to bed. The older Weasleys, Sirius, Remus, Albus, Professor McGonnagal, Professor Snape, and a few other's continued to try and find ways to find Harry. Severus Snape told them he had not been told about the plan to abduct Harry or anything since he went missing.

HARRY POTTER HARRY POTTER HARRY POTTER HARRY POTTER HARRY POTTER HARRY POTTER

Harry awoke on this mattress in this small bare, dark room. There was no window, the only light came from a small torch by the thick door. He couldn't move very far because his wrists were both in chains that conncected to the floor. He couldn't move but about 5 feet because of the chains. He was sore, confused, and scared. He didn't know where he was, or how long he'd been here exactly.

End of chapter two.


	3. How to help?

Disclaimer in Chapter One.

Chapter Three

Harry had fallen asleep on the uncomfortable mattress after several hours of staying awake waiting for something to happen. He wasn't deeply asleep. Just dosing. A noise woke him. His green eye's snapped open, and he sat up and looked around. Finding nothing around him other than the bare room he relaxed a little.

He had no idea where he was. He wasn't sure who had taken him. But he thought it was probably Voldemort. But then that made him wonder what he was still doing alive. He wondered why he was chained to the floor, if there was no window to escape through, and the door was locked and too thick to break through some how. He wondered if his family was okay.

The last thing he remembered was waking up because of a loud crashing sound ad finding someone standing over him. And then a wand beig pulled out by this mysterious person. And then nothing.

Until he woke up in this bare, dark, uncomfortable room. He wondered if anyone from the wizarding world had discovered his missing yet. He wonered if he would be okay.

Then there was another sound. Footsteps, he thought.

HARRY POTTER HARRY POTTER HARRY POTTER HARRY POTTER HARRY POTTER HARRY POTTER

It was just before lunch time. Ginny had gotten ahold of the Daily Prophet and was going throgh it with Hermione and Ron

**Boy-Who-Lived-Still Missing**

_Its now been five days since young Harry Potter went missing from his relative house, and the dark mark was found above th house. His relatives discovered dead by means of the killing curse._

_The Minister of Magic had this to say," We have all the man power searching for young Mr. Potter. We will find him soon, and bring his captor(s) to justice. It is such a terrible tragety that his family was murdered. Whar horrific crimes these were! We will find Mr. Potter soon."_

_There has been no further information released on the case of missing Harry Potter. _

_A massive search continues. People are closeing their shops to search for the Boy- Who- Lived and Went- Missing._

"Nothing new!" Ginny said as she tossed the paper on the table. They had been goinf through every news paper searching for new information.

"Dad, is there any new information NOT in the Daily Prophet?" Ginny asked as her father passed them.

"No, honey. We haven't got any more informaion then what's being reported in the prophet."

Bill came over as he overheard the conversation. "We'll find him, Ginny. Just give it some time. Be patient. I know its difficult. But there isn't much more we can do. Have you gathered those photographs of Harry we asked you to get?"

They nodded. Ron handed Bill a box of photo's.

"Good. Thank you for gathering these together. This will help." Bill said to the younger kids.

"How will it help, though? The Wizarding world already knows what Harry looks like."

Bill nodded. "Yes, they do, but any pictures can help. The newer ones we get will help because it shows how he looked recently. The more photos we get will get peoples attention, because they are photo's not released before. You see?"

They nodded. "If we find more, we'll give them to you." Hermione said.

Bill nodded and gave a small smile. "Thank you. I have to get back to work." They nodded.

Ron went over to the Headmaster and waited for him to acknowledge him. "Hello Mr. Weasley. What can I do for you?" He asked smiling slightly down at his student.

Ron hesitated a few seconds. "Isn't there anything we can do to help?"

Dumbledore smiled a little wider. "I believe there is. Why don't you all write a sperate not each to Harry, and we will post it in the prophet over the week?"

Ron smiled. That sounded resonable. And it my help. Harry may even see the article. He nodded to the headmaster and thanked him.

End Chapter Three


	4. Notes From Mates and mysterious men

Disclaimer in Chapter One.

Chapter Four

Ron ran over to Hermione and Ginny and explained Dumbledore's suggestion. They headed up to Gryffindore tower after grabbing a few sandwitches to eat and gathered ink pots, parchment, and quills. They sat around the table near the window and began writting their notes for the Daily Prophet.

They were all discussing what to write when the door opened. Sirius Black and Remus Lupin walked in the door. They made their way over to the children gathered around the table. They both looked exhausted and worn. You could clearly see how worried they were.

"Hey, kids, what are you up to?" Remus asked sitting down, while Sirius pulled a chair close.

"Ron asked the Headmaster what we could do to help. We've gathered some photographs of Harry for the paper to print, and we didn't know what else to do. Dumbledore said we could write notes and they'd be put in the prophet." Hermione said in a rush.

Sirius and Remus smiled. "That's a good idea! Tell him Snuffles loves him and misses him, please." Sirius asked.

They all nodded.

"What have you got so far?" Remus asked gently.

**HARRY POTTER HARRY POTTER HARRY POTTER HARRY POTTER HARRY POTTER **

Harry straitened up more. Tensed up again. His breathing was going faster, as was his heart beat. The footsteps were comming closer and getting louder.

Finally they stopped outside the door to his room. There was a shuffleing sound, like a key in a lock, and the door slowly opened. Bright light blinded Harry who had to shield his eyes. A man stepped through the door. The door swung shut behind the mysterious man.

Harry unshilded his eyes by bringing his arm down slowly. He could see a large man standing before him, but not clearly because he had no glasses. This man just stared for a few moments at Harry.

Harry felt very uncomfortable. He wanted to break the silence. "Why am I here? Who are you?" He asked a bit hesitantly.

The man stayed silent for several moments. Then he spoke, his voice, was deep. "The Dark Lord ordered you here. I am nobody you need to know."

The man nelt down in front of Harry. Harry still couldn't see his face too clearly, because of his bad eye sight, and the dark room. From what he couls make out though, the man had not shaved in several days. He had dark hair, dark eyes.Then man just looked at him for several moments before grabbing his arm and pulling it to the ground forcing Harry back to the ground...

**HARRY POTTER HARRY POTTER HARRY POTTER HARRY POTTER HARRY POTTER **

The next morning the article in the Daily Prohet had many who read it crying. There was a message from on of Harry Potter's best friends.

**Message to Harry Potter From Best Mate**

_The search for Harry Potter continues. This message was sent to the Daily Prophet by the Headmaster of Hogwarts (Where Harry Potter attends school) Albus Dumbledore._

_Dear Harry,_

_I miss you so much. I miss playing Quidditch with you. I miss talking with you. I miss playing Wizards Chess with you. I miss eating chocolate frogs with you. I miss talking about the Chudley Cannons with you. I hope you are okay. And I hope you come back to us soon. We all miss you. Snuffles misses you very much. We will NOT EVER stop searching for you. We will find you._

_I love you. Your my best mate, my brother, and part of my family._

_We'll find you soon._

_Ron_


	5. A Sirius Conversation

Disclaimer in Chapter One.

Chapter Five

Remus walked into the appartment Sirius and he had been given by the Headmaster to use at Hogwarts. It had been extremely crazy since Harry went missing. He and everyone else were terribly worried about Harry. Once inside the living room he could see Sirius sitting on the couch looking into the fire. It was summer, but the part of the castle they were in would sometimes get drafty.

Sirius seemed to be in his own world. His eyes were unfocused, and he didn't seen aware of his surroundings.

Remus sat down next to Sirius. The movement on the couch, caused by Remus sitting next to him, aroused Sirius from his thoughts. He looked over to find his best friend staring at him in concern.

"You okay Padfoot?"

Sirius sighed. "Yeah, just worried out of my mind."

Remus nodded.

"Do you think he's okay, Mooney?"

Remus hesitated. "I don't know Padfoot. I hope he is okay. But unfortunatly its possible he's not."

Sirius nodded and rubbed his eyes.

"Do you think we'll find him?"

"I don't know. I can only hope. We're doing all we can to find him." Remus said slowly.

"That was nice, what his friends did, with the letters."

"Yes it was." Remus agreed.

"Remus, I can't lose him."

"I know, Sirius. I know. I feel the same way."

"If... When... he is found... do you think he will be okay?"

"I hope he will be okay, Padfoot."

"When he comes home. I can't even take care of him. I'm still an escaped convict. I can't give him what he deserves. A nice house. A pet. A family... however weird the family we may be."

"Sirius... We will find Peter. And you will be able to take care of Harry. Its just a matter of when."

"How can you be so sure of that, Mooney?" Sirius asked.

"I have to, Padfoot."

"What was he like when you taught him in class, Mooney?"

Remus sighed. He smiled slightly as he thought about it. "I first met Harry on the train. He and Ron and Hermione came into the same compartment as I slept. The Dementers showed up. I got them to go away, and Harry woke up. I saw his eyes. Lily's green eyes. That's how I recognised him. In class, he was very bright. He seemed to enjoy Defence Against the Dark Arts. And he worked hard at what he couldn't get. He asked me how to preform the _Expecto Petonum _spell. After him asking several times I agreed to help him learn. He worked hard at it, and eventually did the spell correctly. He doesn't trust redily. He's a true friend, and close to those he befriends."

Sirius nodded.

They spoke for about an hour before going to bed. There was nothing more they could do tonight.


	6. New Note New Person

Disclaimer in Chapter One.

Chapter Six

Harry woke up feeling very sore. The mysterious man was gone again. He was still chained to the floor on the uncomfortable lumpy mattress. The room he was in was still windowless and dark.

He remembered the man pinning him to the floor. He also remembered the pain that followed. He was glad that was over. But he hoped the man, nor anyone else would come back.

He just wished they'd let him go. He wished he knew if the Dursley's were okay. He wished he knew if he'd be okay. He wished this were some night mare that he would wake from at any moment.

But the soreness he felt told him it was not something he would wake from and find himself back at the Dursley's in his own bed. And not chained to the floor. And there was more light. And he had his glasses with him.

He wished this all made more sense. He wished he wasn't sore. That he didn't hurt.

He wanted to see his mates, and family, and his godfather, and Remus, and his teachers.

Harry slowly drifted to sleep. He was exhasted.

**HARRY POTTER HARRY POTTER HARRY POTTER HARRY POTTER HARRY POTTER**

The search continued, but there was no new information. Sirius felt a little better after the talk with Remus, but not much. He was still very worried bout Harry. He was tired, but he couldn't sleep. He had no appitite, but everyone made sure he ate at least two meals a day.

Ron, Ginny, and Hermione all continued to write notes for their friend.

They were currently reading the Daily Prophet.

**Boy-Who-Lived's Mates Letter's Continue**

_More letters continue to be sent to the Daily Prophet by Headmaster Albus Dumbledore. Here's the latest one._

_Dear Harry,_

_I love you, and I miss you. I can't wait to see you again. I hope you are doing well. Things are crazy here. Everyone continues t search for you. And we will not stop searching until we find you. _

_I love you, your mate,_

_Hermione_

**HARRY POTTER HARRY POTTER HARRY POTTER HARRY POTTER HARRY POTTER **

Harry awoke to footsteps coming up the hallway again. He hoped it wouldn't be like last time.

There was the clanking sound again as the key unlocked the door, and the door opened slowly again, revealng bright light.

Harry had to shield his eyes again with his chained arm. The door slowly closed as a mysterious person stepped through.

This person stepped closer to Harry, and threw something at Harry. As his eyes adjusted to the room, he looked at what was thrown at him.

It looked like a news paper. The Daily Prophet, maybe.

The man stepped a few paces closer.

"Do you know what this is?" The man asked. He was different from the first man who had come to the room. This man was a little shorter. He seemed to have lighter hair.

Harry hesitated. "A news paper?"

"Yes, read it!" The mysterious man demanded.

Harry hesitated again. "I can't. I don't have my glasses."

The man nelt in front of Harry and Harry got a closer look t him. Yes, this man had lighter hair than the other, and a scar down his face. The man hit Harry accross the face making him stagger little.

"Its an article on your abduction. There is a note from a friend of yours on it. Ron, I believe it says." The man stated.

Harry wanted to scream of happiness. This proved to him, they were looking for him. Maybe he'd find out what the aticle said. Maybe this man would read it to him.

But the man grabbed the paper up and took out his wand and said the spell to make the paper burn.

"They are going to give up soon!" The man said. "Then you will have nothing to hope for. They are too cowardly to come and retrieve you. Soon they shall forget about you. Soon they will move on."

Harry wanted to cry. He couldn't believe what this man was saying. He wouldn't. His friends wouldn't do that to him.

before he could think more on this the man forced him back down. This man did the same as the one had before...

End of Chapter Six


	7. School Starts and Notes

Disclaimer in Chapter One.

A/N: I'm skipping two months ahead in the story.

Chapter Seven

Two months had passed. The Weasley's, Sirius, Remus, Dumbledore, and the professors, still continued to search. They had had no word from Harry, nor his captor. They didn't know if he was okay. If he was hungry. If he was cold. If he was being treated okay. Or even if he was alive.

School started today. It was Septeber the 1st. The studen't arrived by Hogwart's Express, Floo, and Portkey. The Great Hall was packed with students.

Most were talking about the missing student. Harry Potter. Who had been missing for a few months. His relatives had been killed. And him, abducted.

The story had been featured in the Daily Prophet, and many other news sorces. Searches had deminished, as had the news paper articles.

But it was the subject everyone talked about at the Welcoming Feast.

The teachers were all sitting at the head table.

Albust Dumbledore, Headmaster, stood up and silenced te students gathered in the Great Hall.

He had their attention in minutes.

He spoke, his voice strong, and demanding to be listened to. "As you all know, I am sure, one of our students are missing tonight. This student is Harry Potter. Yes, he was attacked t his home this summer holidays. His relatives were murdered. And he is missing. We continue to have faith he is okay, and live, and he will be with us soon. If any of you have any information, please come to my office. Now, I ask that you leave his mates alone. Don't ask questions to them. If you have any questions, ask your Head of House. Please respect Mr. Potter's memory as if he were here at the moment. An respect his mates. We hope to have Mr. Potter back with us soon."

Dumbledore continued his speech.

The studen't filed back to their dormes after the welcoming feast. All thinking about the missing green eyed teen.

Most said prayer for his safe return that night.

**HARRY POTTER HARRY POTTER HARRY POTTER HARRY POTTER HARRY POTTER**

(Remus's Hut)

The next morning, Sirius Black bgan going through his and Remus' mail. There was one letter that was unmarked. He opened it carefuly, and was shocked at its contents.

It was a note from someone claiming to be Harry's abductor. Sirius immediatly woke Remus, and they eaded to Hogwart's through floo to the Headmaster's office.

End of Chapter Seven


	8. Who Has Harry?

Disclaimer in Chapter One.

Chapter Eight

Sirius and Remus arrived in the headmasters office withing a few minutes. They both tumbled out of the fire place and onto the headmasters fine rug.

Albus sat at his desk watching this in amusment as his two former students brished themselves off while picking themselves up off his floor.

"Hello, Sirius, Remus. What can I do for you this fine morning?" He asked politely.

Sirius jumped up. "I just got this in the mail. An unmarked piece of mail. There is a note inside where a person named Dennis claimes to have been the one to have kidnapped Harry."

Sirius handed a stunned Albus the note, who took it and read it.

"I'll get this looked at immediatly, and find out if there is any truth to this. Don't get your hopes up though." He warned.

They nodded.

Albus stood up and flood to the Ministry and arrived back in his office less then ten minutes later.

Sirius and Remus were still there, sitting in the chairsin front of his desk.

"I gave it to some trusted Ministry workers. They will chck it out for us."

The two mates nodded.

**HARRY POTTER HARRY PTTER HARRY POTTER HARRY POTTER HARRY POTTER HARRY POTTER**

Severus Snapewas not a happy man. Today was the first officialday of school, and he was being called to Death Eater meeting.

He arived at the meeting, and saw several others attending also. But not all were present. He sat at the table and waited.

The Dark Lord arrived about twenty minutes later. Everyone stood greeted him and sat back down.

Voldemort began the meeting.

"Hello, my faithful followers. I have some information you may be interested in. Its a very exciting and interesting development...

**HARRY POTTER HARRY POTTER HARRY POTTER HARRY POTTER HARRY POTTER**

Albus got word a few hours later from his friend at the ministry. His friend informed him they had tracked the man who sent the document to Mr. Lupin, was not the kidnapper. They found no evidence this person had even come into contact with Harry. They even used veritisyrum to prove it. So they were back to square one.

Albus flood to Remus' hut and found both Sirius and Remus waiting the answer. He came closer to them, aware they were following his every move.

"Sirius, Remus. I just got word from my friend in the Ministry. Its not the kidnapper."

"But the letter. He could have lied!" Sirius insisted.

"No, Sirius. They used veritisytum. But he has been arrested for claiming to be the kidnapper. "

A head then appeared in the ire place.

Severus looked to see who was in the room, and stepped through.

"Hello, Albus." Snape replied cooly.

"Severus." Albus said with a nod.

"I've got some news. I've just come back from a Deathe Eater meeting. Only the most trusted were there, so not many know about it."

"And?" Albus asked.

"He says he has Harry Potter. I have not seen they boy myself, but the Dark Lord claims to have been the one to have taken Mr. Potter."

End of Chapter Eight

It was Severus Snape.


	9. Hallween

Disclaimer in Chapter One.

**Reviews:**

**harrypotterfan77:** I'm glad you like the story! In this story, they get along with Harry. He's just a part of the family. I hope you continue to like the story!

**ravenyofdark2:** I'm glad you like the story! I should be updating often due to short chapters and the way I space the story.

**Angel-In-Gold613:** Yes, sorry I did not clearify that. Yes, the Dursley's and Harry get along in this story. Though in some of my stories they wil not get along. Yes, he can freely talk about his school and the Wizarding world with the Durlsey's.

THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING. I hope you all continue to like the story.

**Chapter Nine**

Hogwart's castle was decorated in pumpkins, and fall leaves. Halloween was here. The Halloween feast was that night. Everyone was looking forward to all the decorations and colorful Halloween food at the feast.

Everyone filed into the Great Hall. Dumbledore wished everyone a happy Halloween, and everyone dug in at the food that appeared in front of them.

There were a few student's not so enthused about the feast this night though.

Ron, Ginny, and Hermione all sat subdued through the feast. It had been five months since they had seen their friend.

Halloween wasn't a particular favorite holiday of their missing friends, but it was a memerable one. Harry's parent's were killed Halloween. It was the same day he became known as the Boy-Who-Lived, and Voldemort had first been defeated.

Hermione pulled out the Daily Prophet. She had not had time to read it that day, and figured now was as good as any. Opening the paper, she saw the headline in grea bold letters.

**Anniversary of the Dark Lord's Defeat**

_Today is the anniversary of when the Dark Lord was defeated fifteen years ago. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named went to Gordric's Hallow to attack the Potter family._

_There was one survivor this fateful night. Young Harry Potter, only a year old, is the only one to have ever survived the killing curse. He only recieved a scar in the shape of a lightning bolt. Sadly, James and Lily Potter (see picture C and D) did no survive the attack._

_Young Harry Potter was sent to live with his only living relatives the Dursley's. The Dursley's live in a Muggle town named Surry. _

_Sadly, the house young Harry lived in with his relatives, Petunia, Vernon and Dudley Dursley was attacked earlier this summer._

_Vernon, Petunia and Dudley were all found dead. Killed by the killing curse. Young Harr Potter was missing. And has not been found yet. _

_Another sad turn of event's in the search for Harry Potter turned up a few wees ago. A man was arrested by Ministry Aurors for sending a false letter to Mr. Potter's former teacher. Dennis Miller, sent a letter claming to have Harry Potter. This claim was proven false after a search was conducted on his home and property. _

_The search for Harry Potter continues._

_If you have any information please contact the Ministry of Magic at ect. 123 by Floo._

Hermione put the paper down as prefects began to lead student's to their dorms. She, Ron and Ginny went to Gryffindor tower and went to bed.

**HARRY POTTER HARRY POTTER HARRY POTTER HARRY POTTER HARRY POTTER**

The big thick door slowly opened bringing blinding light into the room.

The room's occipant, Harry Potter, shielded his eyes from the bright light. A man stepped into the room and the door shut behind him.

The man threw a paper in front of Harry. Harry squinted at the article trying to make out what it said.

"Do you know what today is? No? It's Halloween. Do you know how long you've been here? Five months."

Harry couldn't believe it had nearly been half a year since he'd been woken in his bedroom on Private Drive. School was already months through. His friends were back at the school for their sixth year. The man in front of Harry interupted his thoughts.

"Five months, and your precious friends have not found you. Five months you've been here. Do you really still think they will find you?" The large man mocked.

The man took the paper back and sneered at Harry.

"The only way your getting out of here is if your dead. Even if by some slim chance you did get out of here alive. We will find you. We took yo out of the one place you were supposed to be safest. We can do it again."

With that the man turned and walked out of the room slaming the large door behind him.

Harry silently cried himself to sleep that night.

End of Chapter Nine


	10. Christmas

Disclaimer in Chapter One.

**Chapter Ten**

Harry sat in the room, on the small mattress shivering. It had stedily been getting colder. Harry assumed this was because wonder was there. Hary figured it was either November or December. That would mean he had been here six of seven months.

He wondered if he would be found. If anyone was still even looking. If his friends were doing okay. If Sirius and Remus were okay. He wondered what would happen to him. He wished the people that came to his room would stop He wished thy would just leave food, and leave him alone. He wished they'd let him go.

He was always sore. Any time he made them mad, he would get hit. Sometimes beat. Sometime worse things would happen.

They would tell him when a holiday was near. He assumed this was because they wanted him to know he wouldn't be able to participate in birthdays, feasts, presents, and spending time with friends.

Harry just wished he could go home.

**HARRY POTTER HARRY POTTER HARRY POTTER HARRY POTTER HARRY POTTER**

Hagrid was putting up decorations of various colors. Red, gold, blue, green, silver, and white decorated the stair railings, around the painting frames, around the many trees lining the school, even on the coats of armor that lined the halls of the school.

Hagrid loved Christmas. It was his favorite holiday. In his opinion Christmas was the best holiday because it had people doing things nice for one another. People smiling. People singing. And it was a very colorful holiday.

He was currently humming a Christmas carol as he hung colorful beads around the walls.

He heard someone call his name, and turned around to see who it was. He smiled when he saw Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, and Minerva McGonnagal.

(A/N: I can't write how Hagrid talks, so he's going to talk pretty much like eveyone else.)

"'Ello Headmaster, P'fessor McGonnagal." He said as he climed down the ladder he was standing on.

"Hello Hagrid! Having a good time I see." Albus said smiling, his eyes twinkling a little.

Hagrid smilde back at the aged Headmaster. "Yes. Who don't like Christmas?"

"Nobody, I think." McGonnagal stepped into the conversation.

They continued to walk and made their way to a large window over looking Hogwarts grounds.

As they looked through the window they noticed two red heads and a brown bushy head. They recognised this as Ron and Ginny and Hermione.

"Do ya think they are gonna be okay?" Hagrid asked.

"This is deffinatly difficult for them. Its the holiday season, and their friend is missing. They don't now if he's okay, or even alive. None of us do." Professor McGonnagal said solomly.

"But we can continue to search, and hope that young Mr. Potter is okay." Dumbledore replied.

"Do ya think Harry's okay Headmaster?" Hagrid asked.

Albus thought a moment. "I can only hope, Hagrid."

They continued to watch the three student's who they could see talking by a large tree near the lake.

End of Chapter Ten.

Next Chapter - Daily Prophet


	11. Dead?

Disclaimer in Chapter One.

**Chapter Eleven **

The weather was getting a little warmer. It was a rare nice sunny day on Hogwart's grounds. Most student's were already in the Great Hall when Ron, Hermione an Ginny walked in. They sat down at Gryffindore table and began to eat the food that appeared in front of them.

A few minutes passed in small talk, before the owls started filtering in through the open windows searching for their owners so they could give them their letters, packages, news papers, and gifts from family.

A brown owl flew righ in front of Hermione, before swooping down before her, and holding out its leg. It carried the Daily Prophet. Hermione untied the news paper, and gave the owl some breakfst, before the owl spread its wings and took flight again. Hermione began to notice many people were giving her, Ron and Ginny odd glances. Hermione opened the Daily Prophet to see her worst nightmare in print in big bold letters on the cover.

_**Boy-WhoLived-Dead**_

_The Minister of Magic released a statement today saying they were discontinueing the search for Harry Potter who went missing last summer._

_"It is my beliefe and the beliefe of the Ministry of Magic that Mr. Harry Potter is no longer alive. Young Mr. Potter went missing last June, and now a new year has begun and we have yet to have found Harry Potter, or heard from his kidnapper. This search has been conducted for six months, and we have found no shred of evidence of young Harry Potter being alive. Therefore we are discontinueing the search. My condolences to his friends and classmates. This is a sad day for all of us."_

_Is it true? Is the Boy-Who-Lived really never coming back? This is something none of us would like to believe. _

_This is a sad day for the Wizarding world. Our condolences here, at the Daily Prophet, and Ministry of Magic for thoe who knew Harry Potter. _

_(Turn to page 6 for the Life Story of Harry Potter)_

Hermione turned to the aformentioned page and saw pictures of her best friend.

Hermione showed the Daily Prophet to Ron and Ginny who both gasped in shock at the bold lettering.

"They can't do this!" Ron exclaimed shocked. "They have to continue searching!"

Ginny was now crying, tears streaming down her face. Many students in the Great Hall were noe staring, having read the article themselves. The Great Hall was very quiet.

Albus Dumbledore stood, having read the article himself. "Student's. We, the staff of Hogwarts, are going to continue searching for Mr. Potter. It is our beliefe he is still alive. The Daily Prophet says there is no evidence of Harry Potter being alive. But there is also no evidence of him having passed away. The search will continue, without the Ministry's help... Ronald and Ginnerva Weasley, and Hermione Granger, please come to my office after breakfast."

Breakfast continued with student's whisperin and pointing and some crying. Finally the school bell rang telling everyone their classes were beginning soon.

Ron and Ginny and Hermione all made their way solomly to the Headmasters office.

They reached the gargoyle and began guessing passwords, when someone said the password behind them. They turned around and found their head of house Professor Minerva McGonngal behind them.

"Hello Professor." Ginny said quietly.

Professor McGonnagal smiled slighty. "Mrs. Weasley." She said just as quietly.

They all trudged up the stair case to the headmasters office and when he called them in they entered.

The found him sitting at is desk looking tired and worn. He smiled lightly at them as they came through the door and gestured for them to sit at the chairs in front of his desk.

"Hello children, Professor McGonnagal." He greeted them. And after they returned his greetings, he continued. "We are continueing this search. There is no evidence young mister Potter is no longer alive." He paused. "I have contacted your family, Ron and Ginny. I have also contacted Sirius and Remus. They should be here shortly. You all are excused from classes. I'll see you later, children."

The three students took that as their dismissal and got up from their seats and made their wy to the door. Hermione stopped at the door.

"Professor? Do you think he is still alive?" She asked in a small voice.

Professor Dumbledore gave her a small sad smile. "There has been no proof of Harry's demise, Mrs. Granger. Yes, I believe Harry is alive."

She smiled slightly, nodded, and left the room with the other two behind her.

**HARRY POTTER HARRY POTTER HARRY POTTER HARRY POTTER HARRY POTTER**

"This is really hard on them." Minerva said after the door closed with a soft click.

"Yes, it is, Minerva."

Just then the floo was activated.

In came Sirius, and Remus a few seconds later.

"They CAN'T do this! They have NO proof Harry is dead! They have to continue searching! We have to continue searching!" Sirius ranted without greeting either Professor McGonagall or Dumbledore.

"Sirius, yes we will continue searching, even though the Ministry is not." Dumbledore reasured him.

"How can they print an article without proof of its claim?" Asked Remus.

"I don't know, Remus. I really don't know." Dumbledore replied.

"I can't lose Harry." Sirius said quietly. His voice chocked with emotion.

"I know, Sirius. But we will continue the search." Dumbledore tried to reasure Sirius.

The flames roared again. And this time the Weasley family came throgh one after the other.

"Albus! They can't do this!" Molly began.

"We can't give up on finding Harry!" Arthur said.

"We are continueing the search without the ministry." Dumbeldre said sighing.

"Ron, Ginny, and Hermione were excused from classes, they are currently in the Gryffindore dorm room awaiting your arrival." Dumbledore said to the Weasleys.

They nodded and left the room, heading up to the Gryffindore common room.

Remus and Sirius stayed behind.

"We can't give up!" Sirius said adamantly.

"We are not giving up the search nor the hope that Harry is alive." Dumbledore said.

**HARRY POTTER HARRY POTTER HARRY POTTER HARRY POTTER HARRY POTTER**

"Mum!" Ron and Ginny said as they saw their mum come through the portrait hole, and they ran to her. They hugged the rest of their family as they came through as well.

"How are you doing?" Molly asked hugging Ginny.

"Mum! They can't stop looking!" Ginny said.

"Professor Dumbledore is continueing the search for Harry, honey. He is not stopping, and the Order is going to cotinue helping." Molly told her daughter.

Ginny moved to hug her dad.

Molly called Hermione over. "Hermione! Come here!" She said. Once Hermione was close enough she pulled her into a tight hug. Hermione started to cry. Mumbling how they had to continue the search for their friend.

Sirius and Remus arrived in Gryffindore tower soon after.

The rest of that night that look at pictures of their friend and talked about happier times.

The Weasley family stayed at Hogwarts that night as did Remus and Sirius.


	12. Peter

Disclaimer in chapter one.

Chapter Twelve

Albus Dumbledore sat at his desk thinking over what else they could do to search for the Boy-Who-Lived-Who-Was-Missing. He had been going over everything they had on Harry Potter's disappearence.

He looked up as he heard the fire roar, telling him someone was flooing to his office. Out stepped Kingsley Shacklebolt, an Order member, and Auror. He was panting heavely, as though he had been running.

"Good day, Kingsley!" He said smiling. "Is everything well?" He asked in concern.

"Wha... Yes! Its great infact! Peter Pettigrew!" Kingsley said in a rush.

Dumbledore frowned. "What abou Peter, Kingsley?"

"Albus! He's been found! In a attempted attack! He was caught! The Ministry is curently interogating him! He's admitted to bei at fault for Sirius' crimes! And he says He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has Harry! He's alive!" Kingsley said in a rush.

Albus smiled brightly, like he had not in a long time. His eyes twinkled. "Thank you, Kingsley! This is great news! Great news indeed!"

Kingsley smiled too. "Yes, ALbus, it is! I have to get back. The Minister said there would be a pardon on Sirius, and they are starting the search again, secretly." Kingsley continued to explain the events of what was going on.

Kingsley soon left, and Albus called a meeting with the Weasley family, Sirius, Remus, and the Professors.

**HARRY POTTER HARRY POTTER HARY POTTER HARRY POTTER HARRY POTTER**

Everyone made their way to Albus' office wondering what this was about. He was adamant they arrive as soon as possible.

Once everyone was present, Molly, Arthur, Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Sirius, Remus, Minerva, and Severus, Albus began his explanation of his unexplained request that they arrive as soon as possible.

"Hello everyone. I have some great news. Two parts of great news, actually. Sirius, they found Peter." He continued before anyone could interupt. "He proved your innocence! Secondy, he also informed everyone that Voldemort-" Everyone flinched. "does indeed have Harry. Harry is alive!"

The room was completly quiet. Everyone was stunned. Everyone, instead of going on about Sirius being declaired innocent, began to talk about Harry. The room arupted in loud talking from everyone.

Albus Dumbledore held up his hand in the air to quiet eveyone. Once everyone was quieted he continued. "It will be declaired in the Daily Prophet tomorrow that Sirius is innocent." They began to interupt about Harry's being alive being in the paper. "They are not putting anything about Harry being alive in the paper unfortunatly. The Ministry believes that one mess up is more than plenty to be printed in the Daily Prophet in one day."

"Are they going to post it tomorrow, then?" Hermione asked.

Albus shook his head. "No, Kingsley Shacklebolt said they are conducting the search in secrecy."

"At least now we know he is alive." Remus said. Everyone nodded. This was a huge break in finding Harry.

"Do we know if he is okay?" Sirius asked.

Dumbledore shook his head. "No we do not know the condition young Harry is in."

They continued to talk about the new developments for several hours.

**HARRY POTTER HARRY POTTER HARRY POTTER HARRY POTTER HARRY POTTER**

_SIRUS BLACK DECLAIRED INNOCENT!_

_Srius Black was delcaired innocent after Ministry of Magic Aurors captured Peter Pettigrew in an attempted attack. Peter Pettigrew was previously believed dead. The Ministy is currently continueing to find out any more information that Peter Pettigre may know._

_Sirius Black escaped Azkaban, after his lifelong sentence, and being there for twelve years. It is not known where Sirius Black is currently._

_Sirius Black is the Godfather of Harry Potter, whom he was believed to have been the traitor who informed He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named of their whereabouts. It is now known Peter Pettigrew is in fact the actual traitor._

_Harry Potter, went missing last year in June. It is not known the exact date if his disappeaarance. His relatives, whom he grew up with were murdered with the Killing curse._

_(The article continued with more facts on Sirius, and Harry.)_

"I can't believe it doesn't once mention Harry being alive and with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named!" Ron declaired angrily.

Sirius, who was freely sitting with them at Gryffindor table in the Great Hall, looked over at him.

"At least now I can further help to find Harry."

Everyone was happy for Sirius, but everyone wanted to find Harry before they truly celebrated. Sirius didn't want to really celebrate until he could do so with his Godson by his side.

End Chapter Twelve

A/N: Yeah! So close to more on Harry. I'm so happy to have gotten this far so quickly. I hope you all are enjoying the story! Please Read and Review! I appriciate ALL the reviews very much!


	13. Found!

Disclaimer in chapter one.

Chapter Thirteen

Sirius, Remus, Albus, Minerva, Severus, and Arthur walked up the steps of the Ministry of Magic. A few days had passed since the article had been run in the Daily Prophet about Peter Pettigrews capture, and Sirius Blacks innocence.

They were comming to the Minsitry to talk to Petter Pettigrew. To see if they could find out anything on Harry.

They walked throughthe doors, many people started staring and whispering. They made it to the front desk, where a young witch sat.

"Hello, we are here to speak to Peter Pettigrew." Sirius said politly.

The receptionist looked up shocked. "Sirius Black!" She said stunned at who was stainding in front of her.

"Yes, I am. Now could you please direct us to where Peter Pettigrew is being held? He asked in slight annoyance.

The young brunnet witch nodded still staring and told them the floor and room.

"Thank you, miss Lockwood." Sirius said politly again. She just nodded.

Many gasp, whispered, and pointed as they walked through the hallways as Sirius who ignored them. He had one thing on his mind. Talk to Pettigrew to see what he knew about Harry.

Once they found the floor they headed to the room they had been told Peter was in.

There was a guard at th door who also stared in shock at Sirius standing in front of him.

"Hello, Mr. (he looked at his name tag) Willis. May we speak to Peter Pettigrew for a few moments?"

The guard just nodded. And they walked through the door.

When they came into the room, they saw Peter sitting in a chair at a metal table.

"Hello Peter." Sirius said coldly.

Peter looked up shocked and scared. Fear clearly written on his face. "S-S-Sirius." He stuttered.

"Peter, tell me what you know about Harry, now! We need to know." Sirius said attempting to stay as calm as possible to try and get information.

At this demand Peter looked even more frightened. "I-If I do, he'll kill me. The Dark Lord." Peter said.

"Peter, if you don't tell us, we will do it for him." Severus Snape said coldly. Glowering at Peter.

Peter visibly paled further.

Peter out of fear told them what he knew. The location, about Harry, anything and everything he knew.

As they walked out the door without saying a word to Peter, he spoke to Sirius. "Sirius, can you ever forgive me for what I've done?"

Sirius and everyone else froze at that question.

"No, Peter I don't. Not because of what you did to me. Or Lily and James. But, because of what you did to Harry. He never got to grow up knowing his parents. All he knows of them is what he is told. He was kidnapped and is still being held captive. He doesn't deserve any of that. He deserves a home. A real home, where he can be safe. You, and your master seen determined to not let him have this. Your dispicable, Peter. I just hope he is okay now." With that, Sirius and the rest walked out of the room.

They headed back to Hogwarts to come up with a plan to resuce Harry.

**HARRY POTTER HARRY POTTER HARRY POTTER HARRY POTTER HARRY POTTER**

Sirius, Remus, Albus, and Arthur all made their was quietly into the building. They had already knocked out two death eaters. They were not trying to cause a big scene. All they wanted to do was find, and get Harry out of there.

They came accross another corridor where they had been told to go left, and and so they made their way left. They heard footsteps coming near them.

Albus knocked him out with a 'Stupfey' spell.

They continued on their way until they made it further down into the dungons.

They finall found the door where they had been told where Harry was being held and opened the lock with an 'Alohamora' spell.

They slowly opened the door to a very small very dark room.

They closed the door, so not to attrack any uwanted attention. Arthur and Remus cast the 'Lumos' spell to see better.

What they saw shocked them.

In the corner of the room, there was a mattress, with a very thin cover on a very small figure. Once they got closer to the small figure they could see it was indeed Harry.

Sirius, Remus, and Albus made their way over to the boy. Harry shied away from them as they tried to touch him.

"Harry? Harry. Its me, Sirius. Remus, Albus, Arthur and Snape are here too." He said to try and reasure his trembling godson.

Harry continued to shy away from them, trembling. He also shied away from the light. Arthur took the light out of his wand to try and help Harry. He figured the light might be hurting Harry's eyes because of the dark room.

Sirius gently coaxed Harry into his arms. Harry was still trembling terribly. Sirius started gently whisering to Harry, as did Remus to try and calm the scared boy.

Albus was the first to speak. "Sirius, porkey to St. Mungo's. Remus, you go with them. We'll be there shortly."

They both nodded. Before they left Albus spoke to Harry in a soft voice.

"Harry, your safe now. We're going to get you out of here, okay. None of us are going to let anyone hurt you any more okay." Albus said soothingly.

"We'll see you soon, Harry." Arthur said gently.

Sirius an Remus portkeyed to St. Mungo's.

End of Chapter Thirteen.

A/N: Finally Harry is found! Yeay. Ohh, and in the stoy its March. Harry's been missing for nine months.


	14. Hospital

Disclaimer in chapter one.

Chapter Fourteen

Once Sirius and Remus arrived at St. Mungo's, they went to the receptions witch at the desk.

"We have a child here who needs immediate medical help!" Remus told the receptionist in a rush.

She looked at the bundle in Sirius' arms. "Third floor." Was all she said.

Sirius and Remus headed to the tird floor and met another receptionst explaining they had been sent here by the fist receptionist.

"Whats wrong with the child, and what is his name?" She asked.

"His name is Harry, and he was kidnapped." Remus said.

"Harry? As in Harry Potter!" She said in a whisper.

"Yes, yes, now please, can we get a Healer?" Remus asked.

She nodded and called Healer Green who arrived a few minutes later.

Healer green had brown hair, and was in her fourties. She came over to the small boy in Sirius' arms. The receptionist told her who the boy was and she looked at the two adults who had brought the child in and nodded.

"I need to take him to examin him and heal the injuries may have. You can wait in my office in room 202 Healer Green." Said said as she took Harry from Sirius' arms, who let her reluctantly. Remus nodded. Healer Green took Harry to another room down the hall and in a different corridor.

Remus told the receptionist they had some companions meeting them soon. She nodded and asked their names so she could let them know where Sirius and Remus where.

Sirius nd Remus went into Healer Green's office and waited, soon the door opened and Albus, Arthur, and McGonagall entered.

"Where's Severus?" Asked Remus.

"He's watching over the school." Albus replied.

"Anything on Harry?" Asked Albus.

Sirius shook his head. "No, Dr. Green is still examining him."

They waited for another hour before the door opnened revealing Dr. Green. She smiled as she entered.

"Hello, everyone. I'm Healer Green. I've just finished examing Harry."

"Is he okay?" Remus asked before Sirius could get to it.

"Why doesn't everyone sit down and I will explain?" Healer Green asked kindly.

After everyone sat down she began.

"Harry had a few broke bones. His right, and left hand have been broken a few times. His left was the worst though. He had a few broken and fractured ribs. He had a broken right ancle, and several fractures in his thighs. Now... (She took a breath) I examined further. There was evidence of sexual assualt. (Everyone took a breath and hoped this was not the case.) The examination proved this to be true. Because of the sevaritly of the assualts, his pelvis bone had fractures. All fractures and broken bones are healed. Though, because of the sexual assualt, there was also internal injuries. Bruising mostly. That will heal in time. Physically, my only concern his it will take time for him to be able to walk long distances. What I am concerned about is how he has been affected mentally. I'm not saying he's going to be crazy or anything. Its just that he's been through a lot."

"Will be be okay though?" Siriu asked.

"As I said. He's been through a lot. He was kidnapped, almost a year ago. That's a long time. Its going to take a long time for the emotional scars to heal. And even at that, some may never go away."

"Will he need counceling or anything?" Albus asked the Healer.

"Time will tell." She relplied with a sigh.

"Can we see him? Will he be okay to see his friends?" Sirius asked.

She sighed again. "Yes, you may see him. He is resting now. I gave him a light sedative potion. He should sleep for a few hours longer. And I think it would b best to give him time to adjust before he see's his friends, or starts school or anything for a while."

"Will he be ale to start school next year?" Arthur asked.

"Again, time will tell. Right now the best I can suggest is give him some form of normalcy. Start looking for a house. Fix it up. When he is well enough, take him home. Get him into a routine. Allow him to adjust to this. Allow him to heal. Don't, and I stress this, allow any press near him. Don't allow anyone to question him about what he's been through. Don't question him yourselves. He will tell you what he want's, when he want's." They all nodded.

Professor McGonnagal spoke up. "There is no way to keep the press at bay once news of his recovery if released. The Minister won't leave him alone once he finds out."

"Well, we'll have to come up with something." Said Healer Green. She continued. "Now, to make things more familiar for him, I'm going to have him refer to me as Doctor Green. He grew up in the Muggle world, so this is more familiar to him."

They all nodded.

She led them to the room Harry was in. The entered the room, and there was a bed on the oposite wall of the door. The room was colored in light blue and the lights were turned on low.

Healer Green spoke. "Now be careful, he'd going to be sencitive to touch. Don't make too sudden of movements around him." They all nodded and she left the room with the promise of returning soon.

They all sat around and spoke softly.

A few ours later Harry slowly opened his eyes. He was in a soft bed. Very different from the lumpy dirty mattress he had been on. He looked around nd noticed the room was light blue. He saw people around him and stiffened. He saw one of them move.

"Harry?" Sirius asked seeing is godsons eyes open. Everyone else started to stare.

"Harry, its Sirius." He said gently.

"Sirius?" Harry whispered.

Sirius smiled. "Yes, Harry, Remus, Albus, and Arthur are here too." He continued. "Can I hug you, Harry? I promise I won't hurt you."

Harry slowly nodded. Sirius, very gently sat on the bed and hugged hary gently. He rubbed small circles on his godsons bony back and rocked a little. Tring to calm and comfort Harry. Harry was trembling at the touch but slowly relaxed.

"Hello, Harry." Albus said smiling at the small boy.

Harry looked over at him, not seeing him clearly because he had no glasses, but could make him out. He smiled a little.

"Where am I?" Harry asked in a small voice.

Arthur answered. "Your safe Harry. Your in St. Mungo's."

Healer Green walked into the room. Harry stiffened in Sirius' arms, but Sirius continued to rub his back genly to sooth him.

Healer Green smiled at the sight. "Hello, Harry. My name is Dr. Green. I will be your Dr. as long as your here okay?" When there was no answer she continued. "I have some glasses being made for you at the moment, you should have them in a few hours." Harry smiled at that. Obvoiusly happy at the prospect of seeing clearly. "Okay, I'll see you later, Harry." Dr. Green then left the room.

"We should be going too. We'll see you later, Harry." Albus said.

Remus noticed Harry growing a little uncomfortable. "We're stayin with you, Harry, okay?"

Harry nodded and smiled a little.

About thrity minutes later, Harry fell asleep in Sirius' arms.

Dr. Green walked into the room shortly later. "Hello, Mr. Black, Mr. Lupin." She said smiling.

"Dr. Green, please call us Sirius and Remus." Remus said smiling.

She smiled back and nodded. "I have Harry's new glasses here." She said handing them to Remus.

"Thank you Dr. Green."

She nodded, told them to contact her should they need her, and left the room.

"Its good to have him back, isn't it?" Remus said smiling.

Sirius beamed back. "Yes, yes it is! I just hope he's okay. I hope he'll heal from this."

Remus nodded. He hoped the same.

**HARRY POTTER HARRY POTTER HARRY POTTER HARRY POTTER HARRY POTTER**

The next morning Harry awoke and found himself still in his godfathers arms. He looked up to see both Sirius and Remus awake and talking softly.

Sirius looked down at him and smiled. "Good morning, Harry!"

"'Morning." Harry said, again in a small voice.

"Are you hungry?" Remus asked.

Harry nodded.

"One of the nurses will be here with food in a few minutes." Sirius said.

And sure enough, the nurse arried soon after. She smiled at them as she gave them their trays of food. Remus placed the bed table over Harry's lags after Sirius placed him gently back in bed, Sirius sitting next to him.

Harry didn't eat s much as they would have liked, but they had been told he probably wouldn't eat much for a while.

"Sirius?" Harry began in a small voice. Sirius and Remus looked over at him. "Why are you here? Aren't you going to get into trouble?"

Sirius smiled. "No, Harry, I'm not. Peter, was captured last month. I'm free now."

"What is the date?" Harry asked again in a small voice.

"March 14." Remus said, realising Harry must not have been tof the date.

Harry nodded then looked up at Sirius. "So, your really free?" He asked with a bit of enthusiasim, but still in a small voice.

Sirius nodded and smiled. "Yes, Harry. Would you like to come live with Remus and me?"

Harry froze for a few seconds. They worried they had said or did something wrong.

"Are they dead? The Dursley's, I mean." Harry asked.

"No, they were killed, Harry. I'm sorry. " Remus said gently.

Harry had a few tears going down his face. Sirius and Remus both gently hugged him, letting him cry.

Harry fell asleep from crying.

About an hour later, Harry awoke again. He found Remus and Sirius talking again.

"Hi Harry." Remus said smiling gently at the boy.

Harry smiled a little. "Sirius, can I really come live with you two?" He asked in a small voice.

Sirius smiled. "Yes, Harry. I would love to have you with Remus and me. Is that what you want?"

Harry nodded.

"Well what kind of place do you want to live at?" Sirius asked.

Harry hesitated. "Harry its okay to tell us. Don't worry if we won't like it or not." Remus said.

"I like the beach, and wood areas, and animals." Harry said blushing.

Sirius smiled. As did Remus. "That sounds like a very nice place, Harry." Sirius said, smiling.

They spoke for a while more on where to live.

Harry fell asleep a short while later.

Albus, and Arthur arrived around eleven that morning.

"Good morning, Sirius, Remus." Albus replied.

"Good morning!" They said in union.

"Albus, we've been thinking. What if we told the Ministry Harry was found, but dead? That way the Ministry and press would leve him alone. We could retract this statement when he's ready. If he's ever ready." Remus said.

Albus though a moment. "I think that would be a good idea, actually."

End of Chapter Fourteen.


	15. Home

Disclaimer in chapter one.

Thank you for all the reviews!

Chapter Fifteen

Albus, Remus and Sirius began to iron out their plans. They spoke to Dr. Green who said as long as they explained things to Harry, so that he understood, and was okay with what was going on, then it would probably be best. I would give him a chance to heal from the abduction, and be normal for a while.

They had discussed a place to live and Albus was able to find a great place in the United States in Florida. He also found some for other locations in the U.S. He had contacted a friend asking about a place outside of England and the Wizarding world, near the beach.

She sent him pictures which he then gave to Sirius and Remus and they liked the place very much. They also contacted the Minister in the Unuted States esxplaining the events that were occuring. The U.S. Minister of Magic agreed to keep their identity secret, and to give them aditional protection.

Harry awoke a few hours after having fallen asleep again. He noticed another person in the room other than Sirius and Remus.

Albus smiled at the boy he had not seen in almost a year. "Hello, Harry."

Harry smiled too, but shyly. "Hello Professor."

Remus interupted. "Harry, Dr. Green came by with your new glasses." He said as he placed them on Harry's face.

The boy blinked as his eyes adjusted to this new clear vision.

"Can you see better?" Sirius asked. Harry nodded and smiled.

"Good." Remus said.

"Now, Harry. While you were resting, Sirius and Remus have made some arrangments. Now, before we begin, if there is anything, anything at all you are not comfortable with then say so, and we'll correct that problem, okay?" He waited for Harry to nod. And he smiled once again as Harry nodded. "Okay, now to keep the media, and Ministry away from you, your last names are going to be changed. We have a few different locations that you could move to. Here are some photos of the places"

Dumbledore handed Harry the pictures. Harry looked through them.

"Just pick what ever one you like best. W're fine with any of them, Harry." Remus reasured seing Harry's aprehensive look.

Harry continued to look. "I like this one." Harry declaired pointing to the one in South Central Florida.

Sirius smiled. "I like that one too." Sirius said. Remus nodded in agreement.

"So, what now?" They explained the rest of the plans they had made.

Dr. Green then walked in. And smiled as she saw him awake. "Hello, Harry. How are you feeling today?"

Harry nodded trying to indecate he was okay, and she seemed to understand.

She looked him over to mak sure things were healing right. "Well, Harry, it seems you are healing well. The only problem is that ancle of yours. Doesn't seem to want to heal right. But, lets just give it some time."

She soon left the room.

"Oh, Harry." Dumbledore began. "I went out and picked you up some clothes, just until Sirius and Remus can get you some." He then placed a large bag on the bed. He began to take the clothes out and show Harry. He had gotten some jean pants, and some t-shirts, and a pair of pajama's that had dog pictures printed all over them. Muggle clothes.

"Thank you." Harry said smiling.

Albus smiled back at the boy.

"You want to wear the pajamas? You can wear the causal clothes when we leave." Remus suggested.

Harry nodded, and Sirius helped him into th bathroom. Harry managed to change on his own and Sirius helped him back to the bed. He looked better in the muggle pajamas, and seemed to feel more comfortable in them.

They all started talking about different things again. Mostly telling Harry about the event's of the past year, to fill him in. Harry listed, interested in what was being said.

He sat quietly for a moment. "How are Ron and Hermion and Ginny?" He whispered.

"They are doing well. They look forward to seeing you. But that won't happen till you get a chance to settle in at your new house,okay?" Albus said gently to the boy. Harry nodded.

"How long till we move?" Harry asked.

Remus answered this time. "Soon as your well enough to leave."

Harry nodded again.

**HARRY POTTER HARRY POTTER HARRY POTTER HARRY POTTER HARRY POTTER**

A few days had passed and Dr. Green agreed Harry was ready to move to the new house. His ancle still had not healed completly, and sohe had to use a cane or crutches to help him get around in some areas.

Sirius waited for Harry to come out of the bathroom, where Harry was currently changing into his new clothes Albus had gotten for him.

Sirius was excited to take Harry home, where he, Remus and Albus had spent on and off fixing up for Harry.

The door opened to reveal Harry dressed in blue jeans, and a blue shirt with a horse on the front. He was using his crutches to help him move around with his ancle. He smiled as he saw Sirius, who smiled back.

"Got your stuff, kiddo?"

Harry nodded smiling. "Yeah!"

Sirius grabbed Harry's book bag that contained the clothes Albus had gotten him.

Sirius and Remus had already gotten him some more clothes, and planned on getting him more as soon as he was ready to go shopping.

Sirius and Harry left the room, and headed to Dr. Green's office, where Remus was talking to her.

After saying good buy, they left through portkey. Sirius and Remus making sure Harry would not get injured durring the trip by keeping an arm on his shoulders.

After the pull on their navel, they landed in this large room. The room was quite bare, but there was a man who Harry didn't recognise standing by the door.

Harry instinctivly moved closer to Sirius and Remus.

The man smiled and came closer, but only a repectable distance.

"Hello, I'm Minister Dean. I will be taking you to your new home."

"No, that's not necissary." Remus began.

"Nonsence, its no trouble at all, and I would feel comfortable with knowing you all arrive safely and undisturbed."

Sirius and Remus relented. They introduced Harry and they all made their way out of the room.

Once outside, they went into an unmarked large car, and made their way to their new home. Harry looked out the wondow most of the way, obviuosly excited. He kept pointing out the different things he saw and found interesting. Sirius and Remus smiled at this.

They arrived at the house shortly. They found a large house, that was painted white. It had a large driveway. Lots of grass around. You could hear the beach nearby.

They thanked the Minister, and headed inside. Inside the house was magnificent. It was very beautifully decorated, and was just a bright and cheery place. Harry smiled at the feeling he got from the place.

Sirius and Remus showed him the house. It was quite large. There were six bedrooms, 4 bathrooms and one half bathroom. There was a large sun room. They showed him to his room, which was right across from Sirius' and Remus' was right next to Sirius' room.

They had painted his room white with green trimmig, and the bed spread was green. There was several Muggle things through out the house. Including television sets. Harry noticed there was one in his room. There was several stuffed animals in the room. Remus explained that when Harry had been missing, several people had sent gifts.

Sirius directed Harry to a shelf in his room that had several white binders. "These have news paper articles, and letters from people that were sent while you were missing."

Harry reached for one of the binders full of news paper articles and flipped through it. He came to one and stopped. Sirius and Remus were watching him closely. "I think I saw this one." He said after a moment. Coming closer, Sirius noticed it was one with a letter from Ron. Harry continued breaking their thoughts. "The people... they kept coming in the room... sometimes they'd bring news papers. They'd sometimes tell me what was in them." Harry then closed the book after a flipping a few more pages and placed it back on the shelf. "Thank you... for saving those."

Later that evening they gothered some food to eat out by the beach, and headed out there. It was a nice evening outside.

End of Chapter 15


	16. Shopping and Mates

Disclaimer in Chaper One/

Chapter Sixteen

Harry Potter was waiting for his godfather, Sirius, to finish with the cashier at the local mall. He, Sirius, and Remus had come to the mall to get some new clothes and belongings for him, and his room. They had been there for several hours and gotten many clothes. Harry thought they had gotten too many clothes. He began mentally going through the list of things they had gotten. Clothes, shoes, bed linings (blue with green), some movies, a playstation (Sirius' idea), some games for the playstation, books, some posters of different movies, and a few personal items.

Sirius finally finished with buying their stuff, and came over to where Harry and Remus were seated waiting for him. "Hey! Finally finished! Ready for the movie? Which movie was it again? Ohh..." He bagan to pull his ticket out." Dr. Dolittle."

(A/N: I love Dr. Dolittle!)

Harry and Remus nodded. Harry stood up and used his cane to help him move. It had been two weeks since they had moved here, and Harry was doing better. He was more relaxed around people, but he wasn't completly comfortable. But he was slowly getting better.

The guy in the movie theater tore their tickets to let them in. "What do you want for snak?" Sirius asked.

"Popcorn, and a coke." Remus said.

"Same." Harry replied. Sirius nodded and went to get the food as Remus and Harry went to the theater and found their seats. Sirius sat with them a few minutes later carrying their food and drinks.

The movie ended two hours later and they headed home. "So, did you like the movie, Harry?" Remus asked as they sat around the couch in the living room.

Harry nodded. "Yes! It was funny! I like the talking hamster and money. They were funny." Sirius and Remus smiled at this.

"Harry, Professor Dumbledore asked us if you were ready for the Weasleys and Hermione to visit for a while. If your not, its okay. Everyone cane wait until you are." Sirius said.

Harry sat quietly for a moment. Then nodded.

"You want them to come?" Another node was given from Harry. "Okay, we'll inform the Headmaster. They'll be here in a few days." Sirius said. Harry nodded again.

"Can I go to my room and put my stuff away" Sirius and Remus both nodded.

"Sure kiddo! If you need any help then just ask." Sirius said. Harry nodded and made his way slowly to his room, where the bags containing his new belongings was placed when they arrived home.

Sirius and Remus watched Harry as he went upstairs. A minute later they heard a door close, indecating Harry had made it to his room. Sirius turned to Remus.

"Do you think he's ready for this?" Sirius asked in concern.

"I don't know, Padfoot. We can only give it time. If he's not ready, then we'll just cut the visit short and try in a few weeks again." Sirius nodded.

A few hours later Harry had gotten his things all in their places. Sirius and Remus checking on him frequently. He didn't mind though. He had just gotten out of the shower and changed into a pair of pajamas and was sitting down on his bed reading. A knock on his door alerted him that someone was coming in. The door opened to reveal Sirius.

"Hey, kiddo. All done putting everything away?" He asked. Harry nodded smiling and put his book down on the night stand.

"Yeah, I was just going to bed." Sirius came closer to him and asked what he'd been reading. "Um... Its about stupid things people have done. Its called 'Duh!'." Sirius nodded as he examined the book.

"Is it interesting?"

Harry flipped the pages in the book for a few seconds. "A Detroit burglar took his dog with him on a 1968 break- in. When the cops showed up unexpectedly, the burglar ran off, leaving his dog behind. The police caught up to the crook through a simple act of detection: "They said to the dog, "Home, boy.'"

(A/N: This is from page 188 of DUH! The Stupid History of the Human Race).

Sirius smiled at his godson. Remus came into the room a few moments later to find Sirius and Harry talking.

"Hey, Harry. Going to sleep?" He asked.

Harry nodded. "Yeah, I'm tired." Remus smiled. He agreed that Harry was probably tired because it had been quite a busy day for him.

Remus steped forward to Harry and hugged him. "Goodnight, Harry."

Sirius soon followed in Remus' actions. "Goodnight, Kiddo." Sirius tucked the blankets around Harry and went to the door with Remus and they closed the door and shut off the light, leaving the night light as the only sorce of light in the room. They left the door partially open so that Harry didn't wake up in the middle of the night scared of being locked into the room.

**HARRY POTTER HARRY POTTER HARRY POTTER HARRY POTTER HARRY POTTER**

The next few days passed with little going on. Harry, Sirius and Remus spent some time at the beach. Sirius and Harry played some of the games on the playstation.

Sirius and Remus had gotten Harry to bed early that night. Knowing his friends would be over later that night, and wanting their charge to be well rested to deal with them. Remus had given Harry a light sleeping drought to help him rest.

The fire in the fire place blazed green as someone stumbled through it. Slowly, more people stumbled through. Soon the room was full of red heads, and a bushy haired girl. Sirius and Remus rushed to get them to quiet down.

"Where's Harry?" Ron asked immediately.

"He's resting. And don't go waking him up. He needs his rest. All of your rooms have name tags over them. I expect you all to go straight to your rooms and to not go looking for Harry. You can see him in the morning." Sirius warned the kids in the room. They all nodded that they understood and headed up to their rooms. Molly and Arthur Weasley stayed behind with Remus and Sirius.

After all the kids had quieted down, the adults in the house headed into the kitchen and began discussing recent events.

"How is Harry faring?" Molly asked worriedly.

Remus was the one to answer. "He seems to be doing well. He has some issues he's working through. But he's getting better slowly. Not all of his injuries have completely healed. Like his ancle. And unfortunately, they may never heal completely, but he's doing better."

Sirius picked up where Remus left off. "He still can't sleep in his room if there is no light. We keep his door open a little so that he can see that he's not locked in, should he wake up during the night. He still has nightmares. He has trouble with being touched, be seems to handle Remus and me pretty well. But it slowly gets better."

"That's good. If our kids get to be too much for him while we're here, just tell us. We'll understand, and so will they." Arthur said.

Remus and Sirius nodded. They spoke more about how things were going before heading to bed themselves.

The next morning Harry awoke to sun light streaming into his room through his curtains. He got out of bed and went to the dresser and picked out some clothes and dressed. He went downstairs to the kitchen and found Remus and Sirius sitting there. They both greeted him with good mornings.

"Good morning!" He replied brightly back.

"Did you sleep well?" Remus asked.

Harry nodded. "Yes, I slept well."

"The Weasley's and Hermione arrived last night. Did any of them wake you?" Sirius asked.

"No, I didn't hear a thing." Harry said.

Sirius and Remus nodded happy that no one had woken their charge.

Remus began to help Harry fill his plate with some food. Harry still wasn't eating like they would like, but was eating more than he had been.

Harry sat down and began to eat with his guardians. A few minutes later the door opened to reveal Mrs. And Mr. Weasley. They both smiled as they saw the other occupants of the room.

"Good morning Harry, Sirius, Remus." Molly said as she came over to Harry. She gave him a gentle hug aware that he was still a little edgy of being touched. She then turned to Remus. "Remus, you really shouldn't do all this cooking. I can handle it."

Sirius interrupted. "How do you know I didn't do the cooking this morning!" Remus and Harry Smiled.

"Because you are a horrible cook, Padfoot." Remus said shaking his head a little.

Sirius gave an indignant glare, but his eyes gave him away. Within the next half hour all the occupants of the house joined everyone in the kitchen. All seated at the table eating their meal. No one really knew what to say to one another, so everyone just made small talk. Asking about school work, family, Fred and Georges joke shop and more.

After breakfast, the kids all congregated in the living room.

"So, Harry, How are you doing? Do you like it here?" Ron asked.

"Yes, I love it here. The beach is right near by. Maybe we can go later. And I'm doing okay."

"Does your leg hurt? Is that why you have to use the cane or crutches?" Ginny asked.

"It's my ancle. It hasn't healed properly. In time it may heal. But it may also not heal. No, it doesn't really hurt. Sometimes it does, but not always." Harry answered somewhat embarrassed.

From there the conversation went to sports, the muggle world, and other things.

Later that evening, Sirius and Remus took Harry and his friends to the beach for a few hours. They had a great time. They played in the water, and built sand castles.

End Chapter Sixteen.

A/N: Okay, there is chapter sixteen. I hope you like it. I'm sorry for any differences in the story. I just got a new computer, and my writing program is completely different than my previous one. This story is probably going to have about three to five more chapters. Then I will get onto a sequel.


	17. Review Q and A

Reivew Q and A for A Bad Year.

THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING!

Angel-In-Gold613

ravenyodark2

IrishEyesAreSmiling (I like your SN)

hermione1208

L'ange des Maracles

Pemprincess

Luvuurl

nanners2188

SphiaDaniela

shortnsweet057 (Questions and comments from shortnsweet0557)

Answers to your comments and questions:

The death eaters who hurt Harry: Their identities will probably be discovered in a sequel.

Dumbledore's speach about Harry: Yes, I worded this the way I did for a reason. The wizarding world is going to be told Harry was found. But he did not survive his captivity. I believe I mentioned this at the end of one of the last few chapters. I'll go through the chapters again. I will have Harry going back to the Wizarding world. Weather it will be under his own identity or a alias I am not yet sure. So Dumbledore would, in my mind, say "Please respect Mr. Potters memory" if they believe him dead, even if Dumbledore himself knows otherwise. Harry's friends have all been informed not to tell anyone of Harry's survival, and know he needs time to heal and will respect his privacy in order to allow him to heal. As far as the wizarding world is concerned, they are taking time off of school at home, to deal with Harry's 'death.' But they are actually visiting their friend.

Snape: He was never seen by anyone. The Death Eaters were all unconcious when they broke in, and his face was charmed to look differently. So it is not known he is a spy or that he helped rescue Harry.

Thank You ALL for your reviews and comments! I love reading them!


End file.
